Corey O' Brian
Corey O' Brian is a performer who has worked with several of the AOL dice feds in the past, including RCWF and most notably NGPW where he won the NGPW Heavyweight Championship. Early Days Corey O' Brian briefly competed for RCWF in 2001, wrestling three matches before the company went on hiatus. He would resurface in late-2003 in New Hope Championship Wrestling, a promotion briefly ran by Jay "The Eliminator" White. His debut in NHCW was against the Eliminator in a losing effort, however he would later win the Regional Title from Eliminator and Mr. Highlight in a three-way match and hold the title until the promotion's demise. Shortly afterwards, the New RCWF opened, and O'Brian was immediately awarded the first Regional Championship. He held the title for 14 days losing it to Mr. Highlight due to underhanded tactics on Highlight's part. Afterwards O'Brian, who was working a hungry young athlete gimmick, was sudennly cutting very dark and ominous promos about having revenge on someone who wronged him years ago. This would turn out to be his longtime friend Jason Brody, turning heel on him during a match, and revealing the reason for this revenge: Brody breaking his ribs eight years ago in Japan (this was a work for storyline purposes). Shortly after this, RCWF also folded, so Brody and O'Brian went to another upstart promotion, OWO. O'Brian also competed in the Umbella Nationals, losing in a three-way HPWF Rules Match. There, O'Brian began exploring his new heel persona, a darker, gothic-inspired character nicknamed "The Skorpion", a mockery of Jason Brody's alter ego "Spyder". He would face Jason Brody in two critically acclaimed bouts. After their final bout, an I Quit match which saw Brody breaking Corey's leg with a figure-four leglock, O'Brian would return as a babyface until OWO's close. Then, he would disappear from wrestling for over a year, resurfacing in NGPW NGPW In NGPW, he came back as a cocky tweener called "The Antichrist Superstar". He would go own to form "The New Wave of Reality" with Nero Kross and DJ Terlaak and later won the NGPW US Title in an Elimination Chamber match, pinning then-champion Mike Theory with a Shotei, then losing it to Sage via a rollup in a cell match. A rematch between the two never happened as Sage would later quit the company. Corey would go on to feud with several other opponents, notably Black Dragon and Ken Hansen, before getting his first shot at the NGPW World Title in a losing effort against then-champion Nathan Moore. After the return of talent who had disappeared for months- namely Roz and Tad Peters, Corey would return to the midcard, now as "The CO", an arrogant heel, facing Black Dragon in a brutal Falls Count Anywhere match and Ken Hansen in a Strap Match before being frustrated with backstage antics and leaving the NGPW, which would go on hiatus a week later. Corey would (jokingly) later claim that it was 'proof that he was what kept NGPW alive'. When NGPW returned, Corey O' Brian decided he wanted in, facing and defeating then-champion Tad Peters in a non-title bout. This time, he became a babyface following the code of Bushido, and had a non-wrestler 'trainer', Xander Starr, to play off as comic relief to Corey's serious promos. Corey would go on to feud with Jake Micheals, after Corey warned Roz (the #1 Contender at the time) that Jake Micheals (who was siding with Roz) would betray him. Jake and Corey fought until Corey admitted that Jake was trustworthy "for now." After the feud with Micheals Corey had gained a chance at Tad Peters' title. After nearly losing to a Gravedigger Corey would use a Super Core Meltdown to finish Tad Peters off and win a world championship for the first time. Afterwards Tad Peters (the owner of the company) would lose interest in NGPW, which would flounder about before dying in early 2007. HPWF Black Dragon and Corey O' Brian would enter the HPWF arena shortly afterwards, joining the company. They would form a mini-stable that aimed to enforce the rules of wrestling by brutally assaulting (or as they put it "executing") wrestlers who used cheap shots. This lead to Black Dragon using illegal tactics and Corey O' Brian hitting his 'protege' with chair. Shortly afterwards Corey O' Brian and Black Dragon would face off in a Comraderie Tournament match, where Black Dragon(with a valet in Christina Michelle) bested O'Brian after Christina put Black Dragon's leg over the ropes after Corey's signature "Core Meltdown" move. Afterwards, Black Dragon would tell Corey he's being his own man, which Corey responded with giving Black Dragon "his blessing". Black Dragon would answer this with a sudden chair shot to the throat, which led Corey to be mute for the next few weeks. This culminated to a no-DQ bout which Black Dragon would win, but O'Brian would get his revenge by "executing" Black Dragon with a Diamond Head to a car hood, forshadowing his eventual heel turn. After the Tidal Wave PPV, where in a one-night tag tournament Corey O' Brian teamed with Matt Morgan (and later, replacing him, previous opponent in the same tag tournament Micheal Norcia), Corey would begin a heel turn, "following Norcia's example". He shunned his previous methods of "Saving" HPWF, and started to use the same dirty tactics that he was vocal against in his debut. He would also begin using loaded gloves, a tactic from his previous run in OWO. Statistics Billed from: Hialeah Florida Height: 6'7'' Weight: 247 Pounds Championships NHCW Regional Champion- 1 time, last reigning champion RCWF Regional Champion- 1 time, first champion NGPW US Champion - 1 time NGPW World Heavyweight Champion - 1 time, last reigning champion Theme Songs Static-X "Get To The Gone" - RCWF "The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson - NHCW-RCWF 2003 "The Scorpion" by Megadeth RCWF-OWO "Careful What Your Wish For" by Testament - OWO "Antichrist Superstar" by Marilyn Manson - Original NGPW Theme "Mirror Mirror" by Helloween - Second NGPW Theme "Brave New Hell" by Bloodbath - Third NGPW Theme "This is the New Shit" by Marilyn Manson - "The CO" Theme "Warzone" by Slayer - "Bushido" Theme "I Live For Your Pain" by Helloween - Last NGPW Theme "Like Fire" by Bloodbath - Current HPWF Theme Finishing and Trademark Moves NOTE: (Bold Denotes Finishing Moves, Italics for "Super" Finishers) Core Meltdown (Ganso Bomb) Core Meltdown 2007 (Crossarm Ganso Bomb) Core Meltdown II (Kneeling Psycho Driver) Core Meltdown III (Orange Crush Ganso Bomb) Death Note (Backrop to Chokeslam to Backbreaker) Frost Killer (Suplex Lift into drop to the outside of the ring) Pentagram Suplexes (Chain of: Sleeper Suplex, Millenium Suplex, Tiger Suplex, Dragon Suplex, and Half-Nelson Suplex) Diamond Head Escherian Staircase (Pumphandle Frosion) Corey O' Brian: The Antichrist Superstar Limited Edition Director's Cut DVD Digitally Remastered with Deleted Scenes and Four Hours of Bonus Footage Including Director's Commentary and A "Making Of" Video! (Slap to the face) Bored Now (Sitout Styles Clash) Still Bored (Psycho Driver into Bored Now) Kinniku Buster Super Core Meltdown Shotei (also called Shotei, Motherfucker and Boom, Headshot) Stand Alone Complex (Schwein into reverse rocker dropper) Jigsaw Killer Klutch (Reverse Koji Clutch) Jigsaw Killer Klutch Amanda Variation (Upright Figure Four / Butterfly Lock combination) Dragon Suplex Sharpshooter The 42 (Modified reverse STF) Sleeper Hold Rear Naked Choke Super Snake Eyes Lone Wolf Driver (Tiger Driver 91) Fisherman's Buster Colbert Report (Belly to Belly into corner) Coreytine Leg Drop (Top Rope Leg Drop) Lunar Cycle (Moonsualt on opponent's back to crossface) O'Pressor (Press Slam) O' Go Fuck Yourself (Press Go 2 Sleep) Calf Branding (Kneedrop Bulldog) Spear Trifecta Suplexes Corner Crash Suplex (German into corner) Midget Killing Kick (Superkick) Seven Virtues (Wrist-and-cobra clutch Burning Hammer) Catchphrases, Nicknames, and misc. symbolism "Corey Saves" a controversial motto/T-shirt that was synonymus with O'Brian in his NGPW run. His T-Shirt for NGPW would be these words with an inverted crucifix either between or above them (depending on the design). "The Cure for the Common Match" "The CO"- Used in his ego trip run of NGPW. Dual meaning of a reference to Terrell Owens, and the deadly chemical carbon monoxide. "The Antichrist Superstar" "Cheaters will be executed" his motto in his early HPWF run Punisher T-Shirts - worn often in his HPWF run. Tattoos- Corey has several tattoos on his body, which he attributes to his Celtic heritage, as in Celtic lore tattoos are magical fetishes giving the bearer strength in combat when revealed. His right arm has a wolf design, his left a dragon. There's a raven on his back (a common symbol of death, rarely seen as he usually wears a shirt) and 'wounds' on his hands (done during his "Antichrist Superstar" gimmick) "Why? Because I Can" "I'm an Equal Opportunity Ass Kicker" Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters